The present disclosure relates generally to a method of customizing the play characteristics of a golf ball.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both the amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. Such technologies have resulted in golf balls with a variety of play characteristics. For example, different golf balls are manufactured and marketed to players having different golfing abilities, such as different swing speeds.
Similarly, a golfer may use different golf balls having different play characteristics depending on the golfer's preferences. For example, different dimple patterns may affect the aerodynamic properties of the golf ball during flight, or a difference in the hardness may affect the rate of backspin. With regard to hardness in particular, a golfer may choose to use a golf ball having a cover layer and/or a core that is harder or softer. A golf ball having cover layer that is harder will generally achieve greater distances but less spin, and so will be better for drives but more difficult to control on shorter shots. On the other hand, a golf ball having a cover layer that is softer will generally experience more spin and therefore be easier to control, but will lack distance.
Amateur golfers generally prefer to minimize the costs of purchasing new golf balls. However, a golfer may be required to purchase several sets of golf balls in order to achieve different play characteristics. For example, a golfer may purchase and use a set of hard golf balls for use specifically on longer courses, when the improved distance achieved by hard golf balls will be advantageous. In addition, a golfer may purchase and use a set of soft golf balls for use on shorter courses, or for use under conditions requiring increased control such as cold or wet weather. The need to purchase, store and carry several sets of golf balls in order to achieve a variety of play characteristics presents an inconvenience to the golfer, as well as increased costs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above.